Beauty and the Darkness
by aki3056
Summary: Boy with a curse, beautiful girl saves him heard it all before but have you. Yugioh GX version of Beauty and the beast with Alexis and Jaden but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1 the golden girl

**(A/N so the teen titans go to the prom is on hold because I have serious writers block for it but I have a new passion for yugioh gx at the moment and I thought why doesn't Jaden and Alexis have a beauty and the beast fanfic because I want to. Any ways enjoy it and I apologise for any spelling mistakes and I don't own yugioh gx I just own my phone and my laptop :) ENJOY)**

* * *

**_Dark World (place where Supreme King action happens forgot name think its that_**

**Once apon a time there was a beautiful girl with luckuous locks of golden hair and stunning brown eyes not only filled with the sense of authority but kindness as well. The geogurous girl lived on the outskirts of an old Dark village with her hansom brother ,who was not only hansom but was very smart, in a old but pretty farm.**

**_Rhodes Family Farm_**

**''Alexis ! could you get some bread down at the farmers market please and can you take these eggs to give to Mindy'' shouted her ever loving brother Atticus. ''Just give me a minute Atticus I'll be right down !'' replied the angry voice of Alexis ,who was angry that she had just been woken up from her not comfy but peaceful sleep. Trudging down stairs (but graceful at the same time) carrying her mother's basket, Alexis spotted her smart but goofball of a brother working on an other flying invention. ''Lex I think I did it just some more oil and we have a flying machine!'' said Atticus jumping up and down like a two year old!, you will sure win first prize at the fair tomorrow !'' replied Alexis dismissing the fact her brother had called her her least favourite name Lex**

**"Atty" said the sweet but deadly voice of Alexis "I'm going to the market now ok, be back in a few !" And with a slight nod from the hard working inventor she was off to the market praying to whatever Supreme King that was out there that she wouldn't run in to that person (HIM)**

* * *

**(A/N dun dun dah ! I left u with a cliff hanger yay don't worry though I will say about Jaden and who is that person plus u will get to c the cruse of the beast come in. Now if I haven't said it once ill say it again I don't own yugioh gx or beauty and the beast I wish I did but life is unfortunate so I don't ,hope u enjoyed it if its too short be warned I did the first chap on my phone before I uploaded it on my laptop because my watt pad app makes the story look well long and im lotty3056 on that as well so ill try and post the next 3 chaps ive done soon and try and finish the 5th chap soon. The teen titans go to the prom is on hold because of my stupied writers block for teen titans I just cant think of anything creavtive so i 2nd chap of that pop up and its in complete that's because I got writers block.)**

**C ya **

**Aki3056 :D**


	2. Chapter 2 The curse

**(A/N hello i'm back and thank you for the reviews/favs/followers it was just so nice to wake up and have those it was so nice :D . I will take the advice you've given to me and try and input it in this chap :D anyways ENJOY !) **

* * *

_15 years ago at the dark castle_

In the walls of a enchanting black castle in the middle of a forest, there was the cutest little baby ever laying in the safe hamper ,sitting in a 15 year old Zane's lap. On ever side of Zane was a two year old Jesse and a one year old Syrus looking at the feature king to-be.

Suddenly a smoke of pure black filled the room while Zane clutched on to Jaden,Jesse and Syrus. Once the smoke had cleared there in its place was a demon looking lady with three eyes and large bat wings. "So this is the feature Supreme king ,where are its parents?"said the dangerous yet mocking voice of the demon known as Yubel. "You know what happened to them Yubel!" replied Zane's angry voice shouted "so what are you going to the boy now he's already lost his parents now what his life ?!". "No Zane why do you expect the worse from me " the sweet voice of Yubel chimed "I've come with a present Zane and here it is!". With that Yubel started saying a dark spell.

While the boy in the hamper was slowly but surely turning into a demon with wings already starting to grow , Yubel toke her leave. Zane wasn't going to let the innocent boy and his feature king become a demon so he added his own magic and saved Jaden but ever year Jaden would become more demon like for the effects of Yubel's spell was still in play.

_Normal time_

After a few years of searching for the cure, Zane found out that Jaden can only be cured if he and his true love kiss but they had to kiss before Jaden's 15 birthday or he will become a demon forever. Sadly Zane couldn't help in the matter and had to go to do Supreme King duties after all what would the people say if they found out that their king was an half no sorry nearly full demon.

During this time Jaden's happy personality was fading and he became more demon and less human. To the point where some nights he had to do the demons kill spree. Jesse and Syrus had a effect to the curse to making them half duel monster to their respected monsters. They had almost given up trying to break the curse as it was only 3 more days till Jaden's 15 birthday.

There was nothing they could do!...

* * *

**A/N well I bet your wondering what a demons killing spree is ? I'm I right aren't I. Well you know like vampires need blood well demons need to kill doesn't matter whatever it is as long as they can kill it. Plus the stronger the demon the longer the killing spree (I made the demons killing spree up for the sack of some thing dangerous and exciting !) so poor Alexis she has no idea what she is getting into. Most demons killing sprees happen at night under the cover of darkness but for some reason Yubel doesn't need the killing spree probably because she's had her share of killing people *-*. So if their isn't anything u don't understand about this just press that lovely review button ;) **

**aki3056 out c ya ! :D **


	3. Chapter 3 Started like a normal day

**A/N wow u guys are lucky 2 chaps in 1 day lucky ! all I have to say is that hope u enjoy it !**

* * *

_normal time in the market with Alexis_

In the market place of Dark village (A/N I know, not very creative I couldn't think of any thing plus I have no idea what any village in the show or game is called I'm not an expert plus what do you call a village in the dark world thing ?) Alexis was busy trying to find Mindy the food supplies seller luckily she did. "Hey Alexis, what book you reading today ?" Said the ever cheerful voice of Alexis's best friend **(A/N sorz to stop u again I feel terrible but I know Alexis has 2 best friends but I only know ones name so deal with it)**.

"Hey Mindy, I'm just finishing Cinderella its really good you know! With the romance and dancing and stuff, you should try it!" Replied the happy Alexis that someone finally understood her obsession with books. "Well that's good Alexis" Mindy said. "Oh yeah I have the eggs plus the bread you wanted"said Alexis. "Thanks Alexis"replied Mindy "now see ya ,I'm opening up shop now byes!". "Ok see you Mindy!" And with that Alexis got back to her book, happily enjoying the story of Cinders while girls glared at her and boys looked at her romantically more in a love struck dase then anything.

_Village Bookstore_

Ting ting went the bell as Alexis walked in. Old miss Dorothy looked up with pleaser as her favourite girl in the village walked in. "Hello Alexis, my word you've finished the book all ready !"she exclaimed. "Oh it was just so good Dorothy!, Cinderella becoming a princess from a ball ,meeting her prince at love at first sight it's beautiful!" Alexis replied with excitement in her voice. "Do you have any new books in?" asked Alexis while look at the 4 book cases. "Sorry Alexis but no,the new books got stopped by some of those robe duel monsters, they won't becoming till 2 days away" replied Dorothy. "Ok" Alexis said then she toke out a beautifully decorated book then said "Well could I take out this one?". "Sure Alexis, haven't you read that one a hundred times?" Dorothy said. "Of corse Dorothy, it's my favourite one, adventures, prince in desgise and romance plus a curse perfect!" Exclaimed Alexis. "Well if you like it that much then it's yours!" Dorothy happily said. "Oh really, thank you so much Dorothy!" Alexis said excitedly with a hug with Dorothy ,who she was thinking like a mother figure, then Alexis was off on her way.

_Streets of Dark Village_

"Wow doing great Chazz that's the 5th bulls eye in a row, you truly are the best!" Exclaimed Chazz's suppose 'best friend' really he was more like a loyal follower. "Of corse I am the best at every thing and the best needs the best lady" smugly replied Chazz while looking Alexis like a prevert. "Oh yeah Chazz you should so go and ask the hottest girl out" said Chazz's 'best friend'. **(A/N I don't know what to call him)**. "I will go and do that now!" Said Chazz smugly while walking like a 'cool' man over to the oblivious Alexis who was reading her book. "Hay Alexis babe want to come and see me bet the other guys at hunting, I'm the best you know ?" Chazz said like an absolute dick head **(A/N I apologise for the dick head part but really this time he was speaking like an idiot)**. "Well Chazz I'll say this in a way you understand ..." Alexis started to say while watching Chazz's face light up "NO!, Chazz why would I go and see you kill creatures for no reason just to impress me because there is no chance of you impressing me in a million years, now see ya!".All the girls around them were so shocked at Alexis turning down Chazz that harshly** (A/N personally I don't think she did it that harsh I mean if a guy or girl that you hated came up to and said those things, you would so be like Alexis)** because most of them would sell there limbs just to go on a date. Completely oblivious to the fact he got turned down (he is so use to girls saying yes) Chazz was like ok babe or something around those lines while Alexis just left leaving all the girls to surround Chazz going 'Chazz Chazz let me come instead!' Or things along those lines. What pea heads!

_Rhodes Family Farm_

"Atticus, I'm back!" Shouted Alexis. "Ok sis , I've just finished our flying machine it works and everything, could you help me get it into the trailer?" Replied Atticus excitedly. "Of corse Atty".

_Rhodes Family Farm A few minutes later_

"Lexy I'm going to get going now I hope to make it to the hotel before dark" Said Atticus. "Ok Atticus take care , I'll see you soon, Bye!" Alexis shouted while Atticus was riding off on their horse. "Bye!" Exclaimed Atticus and with that he was gone.

* * *

**A/N shesh a lot of chazz bashing I don't hate Chazz but he is simply being a dick head for the purpose of this story and Chazz is 'him'. Sorry to anyone who liked Chazz. Now my assistant will say what is next, take it away !.**

**Jack Frost: why am I ur assistant?  
Me: cause u r now don't keep the lovely people waiting just read from the script I didn't spread all this time writing it for nothing!  
Jack Frost: make me  
Me: all right ill get the sharks out  
Jack Frost: no ! Not the sharks ... Fine u win the next chappie will include  
•Atticus meeting Jaden and the rest  
•Alexis finding out that Atticus is missing  
•Chazz getting rejected again well what else is new ?!  
•Me getting beaten up by sharks well that figures ... wait ! I'm getting beaten up by sharks  
Me: well look at the time c ya jack !  
(Pushing him out the door)  
Jack Frost: wait what does that mean !  
Me: it means nothing now go and play with Rapunzel just don't do it on the couch ! **

**Ok so now u know whats coming next I'm sorry for the long a/n (authors note) k so c ya**

**aki3056 :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Missing Atticus

**Hello I'm back and school has started so boo I'll try and write in the English class (cause its english class and you do like write and reading and stuff) . You have permission to throw cookies at me because I'm late at uploading. Thank you to all the reviews (I have no idea how you do privet messenger so I'll thank u all now) and the tips btw I have no idea how to get a beta on the site but I have someone (who shall remain unnamed) who reads these before on the site. **

**Anyway enjoys \^0^/ **

* * *

_Deep in the forest of Dark world still normal time Atticus POV_

I can't wait to get to the inventors con it will be so great then taking the prize home to Alexis will be even better!. Ah I can almost taste Alexis famous Apple pie that she'll cook when I get back.

"Awoo !" Wait what was that !. Then snarling came from my side as a duel monster came up. It was Dark Wolf Guardian the evil version of Wolf Guardian. Since I didn't have my deck with me** (A/N come on Atticus why don't u have ur deck I thought u were a duelist)** I grabbed hold of the rains and glaoped my horse through the ever twisting creepy trees.

Unfortently it started to rain heavely and the Dark Wolf Guardian was giving up a good chase then suddenly Fudge my horse bucked. "Oh shit !" I said before I ran for it, the rain on the ground making my boots slip. Then a few meters away there was a huge no ginormous house up ahead. So I jumped/climbed over the fence while DWG (dark wolf guardian) was attacking the gate and the fence. "Yeah take that monster yeah!, now where am I ?" I said while walking towards the big doors, I'm sure the owner of this house wouldn't mind if I stayed here tonight if I explained what happened. Just as I was about to nock on the door it creeped open in a very very creepy way.

_inside the Dark Castle Atticus POV_

Wow this is cerently grand ! I thought while I looked around. "Hello hello is any one here ?" I asked while taking the grandness of the room.  
"Ah hello there " a voice said. I suddenly turned around to see a boy around my age with blue hair with a rainbow stripe in it and a rainbow tall/wings **(A/N u know that Jessie's power dragon is that Rainbow dragon thing I don't know the name of it)**. "Wow !" I said completely taking in the appearance of this boy. "Yeah I know strange right?" He said, "of corse not its just cool!" I replied and the boy chuckled at it. "Jessie who are you talking to ?" An other voice said it was slightly childish. Then a boy younger then me but not as young as Alexis appeared with light blue hair then was sticking out at each end he was dressed a bit like Dark Magician. "I'm talking to this person that wondered up here any way who r u and how did u get here?" 'Jessie' said . I quickly explained the situation to him and the person next to him. We ended up in a room with a fire place and 3 big arm chairs and the smaller boy who introduce himself as Syrus. "What shall we tell Jaden ? Jessie" Syrus tried to whisper to Jessie. Then Jessie whispered back more successfully. "Whose Jaden?" I asked. "I am" a scary no more like terrifying voice came from behind. I turned around to where that dark and dangerous voice came from and found myself staring into bright golden eyes the held such hatred and anger. Before ever thing went dark.

_Same time at Rhodes Family Farm normal POV_

Alexis was just sweeping away all of the confetti from when Chazz came and ask her to marry him , she said no of corse. When Fudge Atticus's oddly named horse came galloping down. "Fudge what are you doing here and where's Atticus ?" Alexis said with such worry in her voice. Na Fudge was saying. "Ok Fudge take me to Atticus !" Said Alexis putting her cloak on and montianing Fudge. Then she rode Fudge to the woods following the horse prints.

* * *

**Hope u folks like this (my mum was watching glee when I did this, god so annoying)**

**Now Jaden will met Alexis next time yay ! \^0^/ (in case you haven't realized I like this cute pic \^0^/ )**

**Btw Dark wolf guardian is completely made up **

**thanks for reading ! **

**aki3056 out c ya ! \^0^/ byes **


End file.
